


Deciding Vote

by Alys_Brauer



Series: McSpirk Prompt Fills [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, McSpirk - Freeform, Multi, prompt fills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 19:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8222258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alys_Brauer/pseuds/Alys_Brauer
Summary: A prompt fill for my tumblr account mckirkishPrompt: Mcspirk + Choice





	

At some point, and he’s not exactly sure when, it was unanimously decided that Chief Medical Officer, Lieutenant-Commander Leonard McCoy is the only one who can choose when the Captain and his First Officer are at odds. Never mind that he’s a doctor not a damn referee; never mind that he hasn’t actually had any training to make any command decisions beyond medical ones. He’s not even the next most senior officer. Hell! Scotty is probably much more qualified to be making actual  _decisions_. But no, never mind the reasonable thing, apparently because Leonard’s involved with both the Captain and the First Officer it makes him uniquely qualified to be the deciding factor when they can’t make executive decisions.

Supposedly when the chances of pissing of one or the other of your lovers are even, it makes you uniquely unbiased.

It just makes Leonard uniquely pissed.

“Come on, Spock. You can’t honestly believe that that’s the right way to go.”

“Belief has nothing to do with it, it is simply the logical-”

“Logic? Logic doesn’t have anything to do with it, Spock. You just don’t like my choice and you’re hiding behind your so-called ‘logic’.”

Leonard can feel the vein in his forehead beginning to pound. Groaning, he pinches the bridge of his nose and shakes his head.  They’ve been having the same damn circular argument for the past hour and a half. Honestly, neither of them are making sense anymore, and Leonard knows damn well that that’s when punches begin to fly.

“Tell him, Bones,” Jim says, pulling Leonard right into the middle of it.

Dropping his hand from his face, Leonard grips his elbows and stares down at Jim and Spock, who are both leaning over the material laid out before them.

“Leonard, please inform Jim that in this case, the only clear choice is to-”

This is going nowhere fast. Leonard groans and runs a hand through his hair. “You’re idiots, the pair of you,” he grumbles, shooting a glare at both of them. He’s going to pay for this later, he just knows it, but there’s not much more of this that he can take. “Jim, you’re not even thinking about the Vulcans, and Spock, Jim is allergic to half of those things. I don’t know about you, but I don’t fancy having Jim die, have a rash, or be swollen in awkward parts.”

That gets both of their attentions. Spock quirks an eyebrow at him, and Jim sits back and waves his hand expansively, both clearly waiting for him to continue.

“Look, I don’t even know why I agreed to this in the first place. It’s a whole lotta unnecessary hullabaloo if you ask me. I don’t give a damn what color the table cloths are, or what nonsense we have in the center of tables. I already did the whole big white wedding thing. Honestly, all I care about is signing that damn piece of paper that for some unknown reason, against all better judgement, I’m choosing to spend the rest of my life with you two insufferable morons.”


End file.
